The present invention relates generally to a decorative lighting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) device designed to whimsically simulate the movement and bioluminescence of any number of luminescent beetles, commonly referred to as “fireflies” or “lightening bugs” in North America.
Often visible on summer evenings, fireflies enthrall children and elicit a nostalgic feeling in adults. Fireflies simply inspire a collective feeling of backyard nature at its best.
Located under their abdomens, fireflies have dedicated organs, in which a complex chemical reaction occurs, to produce their signature glow. Firefly light is usually intermittent, and since the insect continues to fly between flashes, there is no discernable pattern of light emission.
In an attempt to mimic the randomness of a firefly's flashing and the movement of their flight, prior art products use miniature fan assemblies to blow wire leads with an LED attached. The effect is of a small LED simply being blown around.